Bulkhead (Aligned)
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) is a real nightmare for Ratchet because of his sluggishness and his habit to crush the delicate instruments he needs. Though he looks huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of Autobots. This hulking, brute of an Autobot can break an unfortunate Decepticon in bits, or smash up big things with Ironhide. He is a loyal warrior, and would fight to the death to protect his friends and comrades, utilizing his crushing wrecking ball and his powerful cannons. For all his sweetness, he's still a Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Autobots' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Bulkhead's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Optimus Prime to end the fight with Megatron, for the sake of all his brothers and comrades. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jess Harnell (English), Not Known (Japanese) In spite of his massive strength, and the skill with which he uses it, Bulkhead is not a born fighter. He prefers the simple things in life to the fury and confusion of battle. But he also knows that until the Decepticons are defeated once and for all, simple peace will remain out of reach. With his heavy-hitting hammer, this armored Autobot Brawler is ready for battle! Bulkhead is the biggest and strongest of the Autobots. Unfortunately for the other Autobots, nearby buildings, vehicles and machinery, he’s also the clumsiest. He means well, and most of the time his wrecking balls smash the right thing. He’s just as strong-willed as he is powerful, too, and he never gives up when presented with a challenge. His Vehicle Mode is a Cybertronian Truck. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Prowl *Ironhide *Ratchet *Wheeljack *Warpath *Omega Supreme *Rodimus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Starscream **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Weapons & Abilities Pre-Game History War for Cybertron Bulkhead was a part off Ironhide's squad of Autobots to defend the Decagon during the Decepticon invasion of Iacon. After helping Optimus and his team by clearing a path for them to the Decagon alongside with Ironhide (and taking down two Brutes, with Bulkhead tearing one in half), he continued to helping the others to (successfully) push the Decepticons into retreat. Bulkhead, Ironhide and Bumblebee were tasked with retrieving information from a Decepticon datacore about the "Trypticon" weapon. They nearly managed to make a successful getaway from Kaon before Megatron and Soundwave arrived, dropping the Autobots in the streets. Ironhide was shackled and imprisoned, while Bumblebee was scheduled for interrogation under the neural scanner. Lucky, Bulkhead broke himself loose and free as no shackle or imprisonment can hold him, freed Ironhide from his bonds, and raced through the detention facility to rescue Bumblebee before the scanner forced him to reveal military secrets. They found Bumblebee, but not before some data was lost to the scanner. On the way out of the prison, the duo were radioed by Air Raid, who offered to provide air support during their escape. Thanks to his creative use of firepower, they were able to escape down a road that had previously been a dead end. As the evacuation went underway, Megatron brought his orbital station back online and begain attacking fleeing transports. A group of Aerialbots (along with Silverbolt) under Jetfire managed to shut down the station's cannon, only to learn that the station itself was a gi-normous transforming Cybertronian named Trypticon. Bulkhead joined Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee in racing to the crash site to finish him off. They were separated during the journey, and had to fight through multiple Decepticon vanguards before even reaching Trypticon. Eventually, it was the combined firepower and teamwork of the Autobot forces that brought down the dangerous dinosaur. Though many Autobots managed to escape, a number of them, Bulkhead included, stayed behind to fight against Megatron's schemes. Optimus commissioned the building of a new starship, the Ark, to take the Autobots from Cybertron, wherever they may go. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron Bulkhead is one of the many Autobots involved in the construction of the Ark. During the invasion of Iacon he led a squad of soldiers to defend one of the Ark's station which was being attacked by tanks. The battle was not in his favour until Optimus took control of a Neutron Gun turret and later activated Metroplex, destroying the tanks. Later, Jazz reported that he, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe had found an entire reservoir of pure energon that was sufficient to power the Ark. Ratchet then inquired as to how to transport it. After Optimus denied having Metroplex carry it back Ironhide suggested using an old refinery transport. Perceptor argued that the transport guzzled too much energon and Bulkhead rebutted that it had the firepower they would need and thus his plan was approved. When the Decepticons attacked the Ark on its way to the portal opened by Shockwave's Spacebridge, Bulkhead took part in the battle. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Aligned Male Autobots Category:Alternate Versions of Bulkhead